Savage Since the Start
by Griffin Stone
Summary: (AU to the museum scene) It was just a blueberry that hit Nick. But it didn't matter. He'd been darted a long time ago, and seeing Judy in danger might finally push him over the edge.


**A/N: I'm not really sure where this idea came from. It started as a drabble told in second-person, but I decided that it was too confusing to use out of context. So, I changed it to plain first-person and expanded it into a one-shot.**

* * *

 _Danger! Bad! Run!_

I'm running as fast as I can, but it's not fast enough. I can't escape the museum. I can't escape the ram blindsiding me.

I can't escape the savage.

 _Danger!_

I do my best to shield Judy as we land, but she still cries out in pain. The scent of blood intensifies as the makeshift bandage is ripped away. The cloying smell clings to my nostrils, making me twitch and squirm.

 _Blood! Bad! Fight!_

"Nick?"

Judy's worried voice grounds me, and I give her a brave smile. She returns it more hesitantly, then Bellwether distracts us.

"Well, you should have stayed on the carrot farm, huh?" Bellwether taunts from her place above us. "It really is too bad. I did like you."

 _Bad. Fight. Enemy!_

"What are you going to do?" Judy mocks back. "Kill me?"

"Oh, no, of course not."

Bellwether raises her hooves, revealing the dart gun we had dropped when the ram hit us. I growl a bit at the sight of it, starting to move toward Judy.

 _Protect._

"He is!"

Before either of us can move, Bellwether whips the gun toward me and fires.

 _Move!_

" _No,"_ I tell myself. " _Protect Judy."_

The sting of the "pellet" hitting my neck is familiar, but no less painful. It's enough to send me to the ground and press a paw to my neck. Harmless juice dribbles against my skin, but the sting has sent my thoughts skittering in a thousand directions.

 _Run! Fight! Bad! Blood!_

"Nick! Oh, Nick."

 _Protect._

"Judy," I mutter as I feel her small paws take mine.

There isn't time to explain. Luckily, she knows the basis of the plan.

I snap at her, making her leap away. I chase after her on all fours as she flees, a wild rage in me giving authenticity to the act.

It's fake. All fake. The blueberry stain on my neck is harmless, but the savage side still rises. That crazy ewe above us is crying into her phone, like something is wrong.

I finally corner Judy and and slowly creep toward her. All the while, Judy keeps up the act, unaware of the turmoil in my mind.

 _Kill! Protect! Kill! Protect!_

Finally, Bellwether says the words that we need.

"I'll dart every predator to keep it that way!"

 _Kill._

I lift my head and give a growl that's only half imitation.

Judy, starting to smirk as she poises her paw over the recording carrot pen, hesitates. "Nick?"

I lunge forward and knock her flat. The fear is genuine now, the bitter tang wafting from her as I snarl in her face. And yet, I am not concerned with her fear. Only her safety.

"Nick, no! What are you doing?!" Judy screams.

 _Protect!_

I swallow another growl. I don't want to hurt her, just keep Bellwether talking. "Keep recording, fluff."

I spin on my hind paws and bound to the exhibit's edge. Hearing my name yelled again, I turn back. Judy stares back in horror. She thinks I was hit by a pellet.

Well, I was. Just not tonight.

The fear is still there but, this time, I realize it isn't for herself. Judy's scared for me. Scared I will not survive. Or, if I do, that I won't be able to return to myself.

Judy struggles to stand on her injured leg, but falls. Tears shine on her cheeks. "No! Nick!"

"What are you doing?!" Bellwether demands now that I'm no longer stalking Judy.

I snap and snarl at her. "Coming after you."

She takes a step back, then smirks. "You can't resist it for long, _fox._ "

"Resist what? Blueberry juice?" I snark back.

"Nick, what are you saying?" Judy whispers, pausing in her attempts to stand.

I shake my head and try to chuckle, but a weird bark comes out instead. "It's nothing but blueberries in the gun."

Bellwether checks the gun, eyes widening in realization. "B-but…"

"But the pellet three years ago?" My jaw clenches as a snarl escapes. "That was very real."

"Wh-what? That w-was you?" Bellwether stammers.

 _Enemy._

"What?"

I turn at Judy's voice, and see her hauling herself closer on three paws. The sight of her so wobbly and weak only strengthens the rage that's allowing the savage side to show.

 _Protect! Fight!_

Protect Judy. Fight Bellwether.

"She thought the batch was a dud." I try to take a big breath, but it catches and I cough. "It wasn't. This is very real. And very personal."

"Nick…" Judy's only a few feet away now.

I growl. Judy doesn't flinch away, only drags herself closer.

"You've done it this long, don't let yourself go savage!" Judy pleads.

 _Friend._

"It's the only way," I tell her.

The ZPD won't be fast enough to stop Bellwether. I know from a few… wayward hustles how long it would take to get officers here. By then, Bellwether would be long gone.

Judy swipes away tears. "Please, no! We'll find another way! Fight it, Nick!"

 _Fight enemy. Protect friend._

My eyes burn, and my vision blurs. I blink hard, fearing it has already started. But no. My eyes clear, and I feel something tracking down my face. I reach up, and feel my wet cheeks.

I'm crying.

 _Scared._

"There is no other way."

Is that broken, whispery voice mine? Judy's voice matches mine as she continues to struggle forward.

"No, Nick! Stay with me!"

"Don't look, Carrots," I whisper.

She'll be safe, I know. The savage side is screaming for blood, but not Judy's. I'm itching to attack and fight the horrid ewe that, even now, taunts her. She sees my struggle and thinks I am only toying with Judy. The thought angers me.

 _Enemy._

I turn and leap, clearing half the distance to the top before digging my claws into the walls.

 _Fight._

"No!" Judy screams.

A burning sensation rises in my chest. My vision blurs, not from tears this time, and dims. I raise my head and bark a challenge.

 _Fight me! Blood! Fight!_

As I clear the top of the exhibit, the last of the light in my eyes flickers. Bellwether finally realizes that this is real and starts to back away. The rams raise guns and tasers.

 _Fight!_

Predator against prey. Even against the rams' weapons, I know I can win this fight. Nothing holds me back. But nothing may be able to cause me to return.

The savage side rises strong. It may never leave me, but it is the only way to keep the rest of the predators safe. To keep Judy safe.

I look back one last time. Judy's reaching out, purple eyes wide and watery. Her mouth moves in a silent plea.

I give her my hustler grin one last time. The cocking of a gun makes me spin around. No time left to hesitate or think. I crouch and leap at the ram.

 _Protect Judy._

The last of the light goes out.

* * *

 **A/N: Translate the ending as you prefer. In my mind, Nick didn't kill Bellwether like his savage thoughts impied he would. Instead, he deposited a thoroughly freaked out Bellwether on the steps of the museum and ran into the night.**


End file.
